Bitter Dreams
by James V Potter
Summary: Harry acorda assustado depois de mais uma vez sonhar com a mesma lembrança.


**Título****:** Bitter Dreams

**Autor****:** James V Potter

**Sinopse****:** Harry acorda assustado depois de mais uma vez sonhar com a mesma lembrança.

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** K+

**Observação:** Fanfic escrita para o Projeto Not Enough, da Seção Harry/Hermione do Fórum 6V. Item "sonho".

Bitter Dreams

Acordei assustado olhando assustado para frente do quarto e suspiro deixando meu corpo cair novamente no travesseiro.

Esgotado. Era assim que eu me sentia toda vez que eu acordava daquele sonho... Daquele pesadelo.

Já fazia treze anos que aquele maldito dia acontecera e, mesmo assim, aquela lembrança nunca havia desaparecido. Estava mais fácil de conviver com ela no dia a dia, mas os sonhos eram reais de mais, intensos _de mais_.

A minha respiração e meus batimentos cardíacos começavam a voltar ao nível normal, enquanto meus olhos percorriam cada canto daquele quarto relembrando os momentos que havia passado com a minha melhor amiga, confidente, esposa e amante.

Presa à parede, estava uma foto que me chamou a atenção.

Lembrar-me daquele dia em Hogsmeade, em nosso sexto ano na escola, fez toda a angústia que se formava em meu peito ficar mais branda, mais fácil de suportar. Foi como sentir outra vez nosso primeiro beijo, nossas primeiras caricias.

Naquele dia, eu me sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo. Poderia dar um pouco da minha felicidade para algumas pessoas e mesmo assim ainda continuar nesse posto.

O motivo disso era bem simples: eu havia declarado para minha melhor amiga todo o amor que nutria por ela. E todo meu medo de não ser correspondido se extinguiu quando ela disse que sentia o mesmo por mim.

Nem preciso dizer que, depois disso, tudo o que senti foi a textura e o gosto exótico dos seus lábios colados aos meus.

Eu havia acabado de realizar um grande sonho aquele dia. Uma pena que os sonhos nem sempre eram como a realidade.

Tudo o que mais desejava agora tê-la ao meu lado, para ouvir suas risadas, sentir seu cheiro, ou até mesmo para lembrar de como suas sobrancelhas se curvavam quando lia alguma coisa que a deixava intrigada.

A partir do nosso primeiro beijo, me tornei viciado em Hermione, - aquela que sempre amei, amo agora e que amarei para sempre. Posso dizer que arranjei muitas brigas com vários "inimigos" que o destino trouxe para perto do que eu tinha de mais precioso.

Sinto que alguém me observava silenciosamente. Olho em sua direção para ver uma estonteante pessoa parada na porta. Ela me olhava, intrigada.

Sorrio para a mulher de cabelos lisos e castanhos e olhos verdes que retribui e se aproxima de mim, deitando seu corpo ao lado do meu na cama e se aconchegando em meu peito.

- Está tudo bem com você? – indago, preocupado.

- Eu é que deveria perguntar isso, pai. – ela responde, me encarando – Fiquei preocupada quando acordei com você gritando.

Minha filha.

É. Esse é o motivo principal por eu não ter desistido dessa vida e ido ao encontro de minha Mione.

Além de possuir os meus olhos e a beleza da mãe, ela é a mistura perfeita entre os "Marotos" e os "Intelectuais". A minha pequena Lily é a mais inteligente da escola e também quem mais leva detenções por causa de suas "brincadeiras" contra os Slytherins.

Uma vez, Minerva, diretora de Hogwarts após o falecimento do Dumbledore, me contou que ela nunca havia se divertido tanto desde que meu pai, Sirius e Remus terminaram a escola.

- Não foi nada, querida. Apenas um pesadelo.

Expliquei, sorrindo para ela. Mesmo fracassando completamente, tentei passar um pouco de firmeza.

- Eu já tenho 17 anos, pai. – ela falou, se afastando um pouco de mim, encarando-me com seus olhos verdes penetrantes. – Porque você não me conta o que aconteceu?

Contar o que aconteceu...

Sim, era isso que eu precisava fazer.

Mas não dava.

Guardei tudo comigo até agora, revivendo, nos primeiros anos, todas as noites, tudo o que se passara. Depois de reviver incontáveis vezes toda aquela tensão, todo aquele sentimento de ódio, rancor e impotência, comecei a me acostumar e passou a ser mais fácil conviver com isso.

Já fazia algum tempo que eu não sonhava com aquilo e já pensava que finalmente havia superado, mas tinha acontecido outra vez nessa noite e fora tudo muito mais intenso do que me recordava.

Sei que eu estava me matando por dento, segurando todo aquele sentimento guardado em meu peito, mas...

- Por favor... – a voz soou dela soou preocupada.

Imagens daquele sonho passaram rapidamente por minha mente naquele instante.

Os seus olhos cor de mel demonstravam nojo enquanto uma mão incrivelmente pálida percorria suas grossas coxas...

Um olhar de medo ao reparar os homens em sua frente começando a tirando as roupas...

Gritos de dor ao receber vários feitiços de torturas ao mesmo tempo...

Gargalhadas...

O brilho da morte...

Meus gritos desesperados enquanto tentava me livrar das grossas correntes que me prendiam a um pilar...

Um golpe na cabeça...

Grossas lágrimas correndo de meus olhos, enquanto a segurava em meus braços...

Levanto-me rapidamente da cama e caminho em direção à janela que mostra apenas o céu cheio de estrelas e uma lua brilhante.

- Não... Dá! - minha voz fraqueja.

Ela suspira pesadamente e sai da cama ao meu encontro.

- Quando estiver pronto para contar, eu estarei aqui.

Sinto um delicado beijo no meu rosto e escuto-a fechando a porta, deixando-me sozinho naquele quarto escuro, olhando perdido para o nada, no meio das minhas memórias.

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado. Foi uma das fics que eu escrevi mais rápido, apesar de não ter sido tão fácil quanto outras.


End file.
